


醉酒

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	醉酒

李赫宰今天跟着朴正洙出去应酬，半夜喝的五迷三道的回来。后辈和经纪人一边架着一个胳膊给他扶到家门口，然后看着李赫宰对着密码锁好一通卖萌。

后辈：？？？？？前辈家的锁这么先进吗，靠表情开的？

 

李东海一早就知道李赫宰今晚有应酬，特意去他家里等着人回来，时针走到凌晨一点，门口终于有了动静。听见门口有说话声他赶紧走过去开门，一开门就见李赫宰晕乎乎的被人架着，门一开顺着惯性往屋里倒。  
经纪人一看李东海在家，放心的松手任由李赫宰往他身上摔，拍了拍手交代李赫宰的情况，然后快速地拉着后辈溜走了。  
李东海一手搂着人一手抓着门把手，看经纪人快速逃离作案现场十分无语。没办法，只能自己给人拖进来。

喝醉的人格外沉，李东海费力地撑着他往屋里走。李赫宰突然脚下一滑就往地上倒，连带着李东海也跟着摔下去倒在李赫宰身上。他慌张地撑起身子想问人摔没摔疼，却被李赫宰搂着后颈摁回怀里直接堵住嘴，手不安分的在李东海身上到处乱摸。  
李东海一边忙着推李赫宰到处游走的手一边来回扭着身子躲他的亲吻，手忙脚乱地挣扎了半天，衣服倒是乱糟糟的被扯开了。  
细细碎碎的吻落在胸膛上，李赫宰翻身把李东海压在身下“这么主动么，衣服都开了？”  
“我没有…嗯…你先起来”李东海红着脸喘息，伸手推开胸前作乱的头。  
李赫宰跟没听见一样，继续埋头顺着身体亲到小腹，另一只手强硬的推开李东海不断遮挡的手，脱下他的裤子握住半勃起的性器。

“呵…你都硬了还挡什么…”

手快速的撸着分身，身下人果不其然软了身子，刚才还慌张挡他的手也失了力气轻轻抚摸他的身体。感觉到他不再抵抗，李赫宰一路吻下去在大腿内侧嫩肉上吸吮，留下一个个暧昧的红印。手在腹肌和大腿上来回游走，放肆的眼神扫视李东海的下身。

“别…你别看…”

见他痴迷的盯着自己的私处，李东海害羞的伸手挡住他的视线，被李赫宰抓住他的手摁到一边。  
李东海急了，一巴掌拍上人的胳膊“你做不做！！”

“做做做！”

李赫宰脱掉衣服欺身压上去，两个人的性器互相抵在一起磨蹭，李赫宰一边顶着他一边问“怎么办？”

李东海被他顶的难耐，拍拍人的屁股示意他起来，两个人一边黏黏糊糊的亲着一边往沙发移动。李赫宰酒劲上来拉着人就摁在沙发上，从茶几下面翻出一瓶ky挤在手心就往他身后探。

“等一下…啊！赫，慢点……”

李赫宰的动作直奔主题，身后突然插进手指把李东海吓一跳，慌张地推他的胳膊让他别急，李赫宰迷迷糊糊的没管那么多，抓着他的手摁在一边凑上去亲他。嘴里的酒味在唇齿交融间传递到李东海嘴里，吻着吻着他觉得自己像是也喝了酒，晕乎乎地跟着李赫宰的节奏前后轻摆着胯。  
李赫宰轻笑一声，亲了亲他调笑“刚刚还推三阻四的，现在怎么这么老实？”

李东海用胳膊挡住脸，企图阻挡他的视线“你少说两句…”

李赫宰知道他害羞便不再继续调戏，转而低头咬上胸前已经变硬的肉粒，用舌尖轻挑着挑逗。李东海被上下其手刺激的身上都泛着些粉，主动地摸上李赫宰翘起的分身，抓着柱身套弄。

李赫宰见差不多了，起身分开李东海的双腿压到两边，将私处完全暴露在眼前，李东海条件反射想合拢双腿却被李赫宰摁住。他低下头轻轻亲吻挺立着的肉棒，细细碎碎的吻又落到囊袋最后在小穴附近停下，舌尖探进洞口进进出出的模仿交合。  
温柔疼惜的动作让李东海更害羞了，他看不到人在干嘛，只能感受到李赫宰呼吸间喷洒出的热气和轻柔的吻在下身徘徊。支起身子看见李赫宰双腿跪在地上头埋在他的下身亲吻，表情虔诚又温柔。  
李东海看着他的样子眼眶一热差点落泪，伸手把人拉起来贴上他的嘴唇，他们交缠在一起抱紧对方接吻。分开时，两人之间拉出一条银丝，李赫宰抵着他的额头喘气，眼睛紧紧地盯着他。  
李东海不明所以，喝完酒的李赫宰跟平时有点不太一样。只不过现在这个状况由不得想太多，他亲了一下李赫宰的嘴，手滑到下面轻轻弹了一下。

“你还在等什么，快进来…”

李赫宰没动，只专注的看着他，然后凑到他耳边小声的说“我爱你”  
李东海被突如其来的表白弄得一愣，李赫宰见他没反应凑过去亲了他一口，又重复一遍“海海…我爱你”

其实李赫宰不是习惯把甜言蜜语挂在嘴上的人，他更多是愿意用行动表达，像今天这样直白的表白少之又少。  
李东海瞧他醉醺醺却一脸认真的样子，心底甜的快出蜜。抱着李赫宰翻身分开腿跪在两侧，润滑剂挤到手心草草地撸了两把，扶着李赫宰的分身对准身后往下坐。坚挺的性器缓慢地撑开紧致的甬道，李东海坐到底以后伏下身子蹭蹭李赫宰的鼻尖。

“我也爱你啊…特别爱你…”

 

平时李赫宰已经够厉害了，喝醉以后简直是平时的双倍。进出用了十成的力气，李东海在他身上被顶的说不出话，只能发出抽气的声音。屁股和大腿被肉体相撞拍得发红，跟随节奏上下晃动的分身前端往外吐着透明的液体。  
李赫宰边顶胯边欣赏身上人失神的样子，他还没醒酒，脑袋晕乎乎的没什么理智，只知道跟随本能没有一丝一毫技巧的律动。每一下都狠狠撞过前列腺的凸起挤进甬道深处，把李东海顶得眼泪稀里哗啦的顺着脸庞留下来。

“啊……慢…嗯……不行…慢点…”

李东海撑着沙发想逃开，被李赫宰掐着腰狠狠地摁下去，这一下进的特别深，李东海错觉他要被顶穿了。  
可怜兮兮的撑着人的小腹求他慢点，可李赫宰依然一下比一下狠，速度也只快不慢。

越来越多的快感堆积，一齐冲上了李东海的大脑，他浑身颤抖的夹紧后穴射出来，翘起的前端喷射出精液，落在李赫宰的胸膛和下巴上。

李赫宰摁下他的头“舔干净”  
李东海被快感控制了思绪，乖乖的听人的指令舔掉自己的精液，然后舔舔嘴角冲人甜甜一笑，像个小奶猫一样裹着李赫宰的乳头不放。他流着眼泪含含糊糊地说着不要了，可腰却跟着节奏用力的前后摆动。

李赫宰坏心眼的停下来，戳着敏感点磨蹭“到底要还是不要，你说不明白让我很为难啊…”

李东海差点哭出声，那一处凸起被磨蹭得发痒，他忍不住收缩着肠道想要人动一动，可李赫宰铁了心想要欺负他一下。他委屈的咬着嘴唇看李赫宰，红着眼睛去讨好人，自己撑着小腹动起来，腹肌随着他的动作一收一收的，  
李赫宰收起了坏笑，李东海还真是最知道他吃哪套。他翻过身把李东海压在地上，让李东海自己用手把腿分开。

“腿打开，哥哥进不去了。”

李东海眼泪汪汪的用手把着大腿往两边分开，收紧腰把洞口露出来。李赫宰满意的拍了拍他的大腿，然后一插到底。

“嗯啊！……你轻点……唔…”

李赫宰撑在他上方用力的撞进去，囊袋拍打洞口周围的嫩肉，力道大的快要一起跟进去。  
律动间李赫宰分出一只手放在李东海的小腹，隔着一层肚皮能感受到性器进出时变化的形状。  
他把李东海的手拽过来摁在上面“感受到了吗…我在你身体里…”

“啊……太深了…呜…你放开我……”

李东海头皮发麻，大脑一片混沌。  
太过了，实在太过了，可下身还在不断传来强烈的快感，一下一下的朝着把他逼疯的方向去。  
他哆嗦着搂住人的脖子求饶“赫…哈啊…放、放过我吧……呜不行了，我要死了…”

李赫宰充耳不闻，李东海凑到他耳边带着哭腔的喘息求饶反而刺激的他更加快了速度撞击。  
李东海被肏的大敞开腿由着人进出，小穴把性器咬的紧紧的，李赫宰抽出的时候带着些许肠道的嫩肉然后又一起插进去。  
感受到肠道又一次的不规则收缩，李赫宰拿过旁边盒子的丝带缠在李东海的分身根部，恶趣味的系了一个蝴蝶结。做完以后状似好心的弹弹柱身“总射会对身体不好，哥哥是不是很贴心？”

李东海刚有了想射的欲望就被压下去，眼泪落的更凶了，这人就会在床上欺负他。  
他抓着李赫宰的手刚想说话，就被人翻个面摁在地上重新插进去。想骂的话出口变成呻吟“李、嗯…李赫宰…我早晚…啊……上、上回来！呃……嗯……轻点”

 

一点说服力都没有  
李赫宰伸手打他的屁股，臀瓣被拍的留下几个红手印“怎么上？坐在我身上晃腰吗？”  
他说着把人上身从地上拉起来环住腰贴上他的耳朵“我一插进去你就哭，果然是东海呀水做的呢。”

李东海在他怀里摇着头求饶，眼泪糊了一脸。李赫宰握着他分身套弄到快到的时候又松开不管。  
李东海哭着哀求“呜我错了……让我射吧…嗯……好哥哥…我想射……”

李赫宰也觉得差不多了，乖乖松开丝带加快抽动的节奏。握着李东海的手一起撸他的分身，在几十次快速的抽插中，他们一起到达高潮。

 

两人倒在地毯上，李东海还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，腿在激烈的性事过后合不拢，肌肉也轻轻的发颤，后穴的洞口伴随着颤抖收缩了几下，精液缓缓的流出来。  
李赫宰折腾这么一阵子清醒了许多，抱起人去浴室清理。手伸到小穴里时没忍住，又把人摁在浴缸里好一通折腾。最后做的李东海什么都射不出来才肯放过他，打横抱回床上两个人一挨着枕头就昏睡过去。

 

睡前最后一秒，李东海混沌的脑子里只有一个想法。

【以后绝不能让李赫宰喝酒！！！】

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
